The Legend of Korra: Change of Plans Part 1
by maila08
Summary: There are three days before the wedding, will Mako and Korra be able to hang on til then?


A/N: Again sorry guys i've lagged it but i'm still a bit busy with the co author stuff...but i promise this is going ot be good :)

* * *

_You say you love me pretty lady and you're down for me _  
_And so I I made this promise girl to always be your everything _  
_Turn down the lights the music up and put your hands in mine _  
_And let me show you girl these feelings that I hold inside_  
_Never wanna be without you girl cuz you're my pretty lady _  
_I lose my mind every time your kisses drive me crazy, _  
_So tell me baby, do you feel for me what I feel for you?_  
_Do you love me girl like I love you para siempre me and you_

* * *

"Can't it wait" Korra whined.

"No, it can't" Asami replied, helping Korra put on the bridal dress.

Korra looked up at the ceiling. That had to be the sixth or seventh time Asami had asked her to wear it. And not once had Korra actually looked at it. Partly because she was annoyed and partly because she didn't know if she would get cold feet once she saw it. Her mother and Asami had reassured her she looked beautiful in it, but she still wouldn't look at herself in the mirror.

"Hold still sweetie" Senna said when Korra started to fidget.

"Please tell me this is the last time I'm going to wear it" Korra pleaded.

"No" both Senna and Asami answered. She groaned.

"You have to wear it on your wedding day" Asami answered.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Besides that day"

"We need to make sure it fits you perfectly" her mother replied. Korra sighed and held still.

"Korra?" Mako asked knocking lightly on the door before beginning to open it. Senna and Asami automatically ran to the door and shut it on his face. Mako rubbed his nose while letting out a chuckle.

"You know the rules Mako!" Asami cried hitting the door. "You can't see her in the wedding dress until the day of the wedding!"

He could hear Korra growling from the inside. "It's ok Korra, you know where I will be waiting" he replied with another chuckle.

"Almost done honey, I promise" Senna replied making finishing touches on the dresses. Finally after a few minutes Senna and Asami allowed her to take off the dress, which she did in a flash.

"Korra! At least put a shirt on!" Senna yelled out to the hall as her daughter ran out in shorts and muscle shirt with her clothes and boots in arms.

"I'll be dressed by the time I get to him!" she yelled. Senna shook her head and she heard a chuckle from behind her. She turned to find Katara, she smiled.

"What am I going to do with her" Senna asked. Katara laughed.

"You know she reminds me of a certain waterbender girl I met a few years ago" she said. Senna blushed.

"I don't remember being THAT impulsive" she answered.

"I beg to differ. I remember the day you and Tonraq met during our waterbending classes. He had been drooling for you since you were kids, yet you never paid attention to him. The day you finally laid eyes on him, you were inseparable". Senna laughed at the memory.

"Yes I can remember a certain day when you two were at a pond-" she continued but stopped at the sound of a familiar voice.

Tonraq cleared his throat and Senna blushed once again. "Those were wonderful times" he whispered to his wife's ear as he grabbed her from the waist. Katara smiled at the happy couple.

"I'll leave you. I need to go and find Zuko. We have a pending talk" the old master said turning around.

"Where were you?" she asked smiling while turning around to face him.

"I was thinking about how I would talk to Mako" he replied. Senna's smile dropped. "We have to tell them".

"I know, but it could be different with them" she said walking outside. She looked at the beach and found Mako and Korra chasing each other. She couldn't help smiling at her daughter's happiness.

"They have the right to know" he replied.

"I know" she replied as he hugged her from behind.

* * *

"You're cheating!" Mako yelled at Korra.

"I am not!" she teased. He ran towards her once again and she used her new airbending skills to avoid his advance. However, she wasn't prepared for his fast turn and he tackled her from behind. She yelped but shifted herself so she would land on top of him.

"I win" she told him. Mako gave her a sneaky smile before rolling over and pinning her down under him.

"No. I win" he replied giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She laughed as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Whoa, whoa" Bolin said, Asami under his arm, walking towards them with their swim suits. "Save it for the honeymoon!"

"Oh can it!" Korra growled. Mako laughed.

"You think you two are up for a surfboard challenge?" he asked.

"I don't know" Asami began.

"Oh come on! Stop being such a girl, have a little fun" Korra cried.

"Yeah Asami, let's have some fun" Bolin insisted.

She scowled but said "Fine".

"Where are the surfboards?" Bolin asked looking around. Mako grinned and looked at Korra.

"Four surfboards coming up" she said as she headed over to the water. In no time she bended four ice boards and they hopped into the water beginning to surf. Bolin had little success in his first attempts as he fell off the board. Asami on the other hand got the hang of it right away. Mako followed Korra as she used her bending to guide both of them through the waves.

She could tell he was having a good time. She looked back to find Asami trying to help Bolin on his board only to get knocked off hers. She pouted at Bolin but then laughed and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Korra smiled.

"Look out!" Mako yelled. Korra turned to have lightning directed towards her. She drew it on her fingertips screaming in pain and redirecting it to the sky and then fell off the surfboard. Mako swam towards her and pulled her on his board. "Are you ok?" he asked. Korra nodded but took him down with her under the water as another lightning strike approached him.

They quickly came up to the surface to find a group of Triple Triad's on a boat. Korra threw a wave over them trying to knock them off but the waterbenders on the boat deflected it. She pulled a wall of ice as firebenders tried to attack them, while creating a platform for her and Mako.

"Go get Tenzin and Katara!" Korra yelled at Bolin and Asami. Two lightning strikes headed towards them. Korra took one while Mako took the other and successfully they both redirected them. Korra fell on her knees, exhausted by the back to back lightning strikes. He helped her get up and she pushed him out of the way as another strike came towards them, it hit her on the same place where it had hit a few months ago. She crumbled over in pain. The Triad firebender readied himself for another strike at the avatar and sent it.

Mako felt as if everything was going in slow motion. Korra wouldn't be able to redirect it in time, and she probably wouldn't be able to at all. He got up on the platform and ran towards her. He wouldn't have time to redirect it either but he was willing to take the blow for her. He stood in front of her and expected him to take the blast but suddenly there was a certain old firebender between them who expertly took the lightning in his fingertips and redirecting it towards their ship. It hit the sail and it went on fire. A waterbender put it out while the other waterbenders used their skill to move the boat away. One bender threw a bottle with a paper in it while yelling "Consider this a warning from Lighting Bolt Zolt!"

"Korra are you ok?" asked Zuko. She nodded and tried to get up but was quickly overwhelmed with pain and she grabbed her side.

"Let me take a look" Mako murmured as he pried her hand away from her side. It was another superficial wound but it was still bleeding. He took her in his arms and Katara pulled them towards the beach. Once there she healed her wound.

"I need to bandage it" she told her. Korra nodded and they headed towards the house.

* * *

"Korra, they nearly killed you!" Mako yelled.

"I have a responsibility Mako. And besides, who hasn't tried to kill me" she replied.

"You are in no condition to fight, please just stay home and let Chief Bei Fong handle it".

"I'm fine, it was just superficial" Korra said. She put her hand on his face and he looked away. "You worry too much, I'll be fine".

"I don't want you getting hurt" he said softly. She sighed.

"If it makes you feel better Chief Bei Fong will protect me, she knows I'm injured. I'll be back before you know it. I promise".

Mako looked at his fiancé and shook his head. She was going to end up killing him of worry. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before heading out to ambush a Triple Triad contraband meeting. He sighed.

* * *

Korra tiptoed inside the room. Mako was on the bed fast asleep. She had her shoes on her hands and she slowly closed the door. Once inside she walked as far as she could from the bed to take of her metalbending uniform. She flinched as she raised her right arm, but after a few attempts, succeeded in taking it off. She turned around but bumped into something, rather someone.

"Oh, hey Mako" she said with a grin. He shot an eyebrow up.

"How hurt are you?" he asked sharply. Korra's grin faded.

"I'm not hurt, it's just sore" she mumbled. Mako pinched the bridge of his nose before shaking his head.

"Korra" he said. She sighed and lifted up her shirt so he can take a look. It was a bit swollen, but other than that, she was ok.

"See" she said. He gave her a heavy sigh and wrapped his hands around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"You are going to be the death of me" he whispered to her. Korra smiled and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled back and gave her a soft kiss as well. He then took her in bridal hold and said "Let's get some sleep Avatar Korra". She laughed as he fell on the bed with her on top of him.

"I love you" she whispered, cuddling herself next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and covered her with a blanket. She smiled and placed her head against his chest.

"I love you more" he whispered back before closing his eyes.

* * *

"Do I have to go" Mako groaned. There were two days left before the wedding and he was going to have his bachelor's party.

"Yes bro! You'll have a good time! I promise!" Bolin said hitting his brother on the back. Mako glared at him.

"You better hope Korra doesn't hear that" he muttered.

"My daughter has no objections" Tonraq said as he walked into the room.

"That's a first" Bolin mumbled. Mako hit him on the shoulder.

"Watch it!" he growled.

"I'm going to the city to buy some groceries" Senna said from the doorway. "You boys have fun". Tonraq smiled and nodded at his wife.

Korra walked in a smile on her face, heading towards her fiancé. He smiled back at her and took her in his arms. He knew she wasn't too happy about his bachelor's party but hadn't said a word, which made him wonder what she was planning.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" he asked. He was hoping she would say 'no' and he would be more than happy to stay with her.

"I'm sure. You deserve some fun" she said looking at him. He groaned and she laughed. "Go, before I change my mind".

He sighed and heading towards his future father-in-law and little brother. She took his hand and gave him a quick kiss; he smiled and kissed her back. Bolin rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's get going or Korra will never let you leave" the younger brother said putting his arm around him. Korra grinned and threw a fireball at his rear. Bolin jumped up while everyone laughed.

"Hey!" Asami scowled as she walked in seeing that Korra had nearly burned Bolin.

Korra groaned. "No more wedding plans please" she pleaded.

"No wedding plans" Asami assured her. "Have fun boys!" he added waving at them. Tenzin and Zuko gloomily followed the brothers and Tonraq. Once she was sure they were out of ear shot Korra asked Asami what 'the mission was'.

"There's another shipment coming in for the Triad's tonight at midnight, Chief Bei Fong asked me to ask you if you were in?" she whispered. Korra grinned.

"Does she really have to ask?" she replied with a smile.

* * *

"Here we are, just have a seat, and we'll have some drinks" Bolin said with a grin. Mako sighed but nodded. They spent the rest of the night talking about the current issues with Republic City and about Korra, in general. Bolin was the first to get tipsy and Mako had to force him to stop drinking.

"Mako, can I speak to you for a second?" Tonraq asked. He nodded and left his younger brother in Tenzin's and Zuko's care. They walked outside and Tonraq stood silent for a moment.

"Um, is there something you wanted to tell me?" Mako asked.

Tonraq nodded his head and sighed. "I know you'll make my daughter happy it's just-"

"Just what? Believe me sir, I will protect Korra with my own life, I promise".

Tonraq smiled. "It's not that it's just…you see Senna and I got married at your age" he began.

Mako frowned. "Did you guys wait to have a family? Is that what this is about? I mean we could wait…"

"No you don't understand" Tonraq said cutting him off. "We married at a young age and thought about having children right away but it…wasn't possible…you see in Senna's family, it is very, very difficult to have children. My wife is an only child because of this and her mother before her".

"And that's why Korra is an only child as well" Mako finished. Tonraq nodded.

"I had to tell you because I don't want you to be upset if, she doesn't conceive or get attached if she does". Mako snapped his head towards him.

"What?"

Tonraq closed his eyes. "Korra wasn't the first baby, Senna and I conceived. There were two before her, but they didn't make it past the first three months" he whispered.

"She-she miscarried?" Mako asked.

Tonraq nodded. "I hope that you two are the exception, because it is so heartbreaking to watch a mother go through that" he said in a sad tone.

Mako froze as he let the words his future father-in-law had told him. Korra would be inconsolable if she lost a baby, and so would he. He wouldn't want her to go through that pain. She hadn't spoken to him about having kids, and he wanted to have at the very least two, but now faced with the situation that she might not be able to conceive or risk her losing a baby, he thought it would be best to put off the thought about being a father.

"I'm sorry son" Tonraq said putting his hand on Mako's shoulder. "Will you be alright?"

Mako nodded. "Can we leave now? It's late and I know Korra will get worried if she sees we are not back soon". Tonraq nodded and they left to go get Bolin.

* * *

"We're back!" Bolin yelled, still a little drunk. The older brother rolled his eyes at him. They walked into the living room and found Katara, Pema, Chief Bei Fong, Asami and Korra there.

"Korra" Mako said with a smile as he headed towards. She lifted her hear eyes to look at him, anger evident in them. He stopped in his tracks. "I'm sorry we are so late it's just that Bolin got a little tipsy and-"

"The wedding is off" Korra interrupted. Mako felt his blood go cold. Was she that mad?

"What? Why?" he managed to say. She shook her head at him, crumbling a piece of paper in her hand before handing it to him. He took it and read it.

"The Triple Threat Triad's have my mother".

_To be continued…._


End file.
